


I Will Always Be Yours

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Books, Cloud Ruler Temple, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Mysterium Xarxes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: First Martin/HoK fic! I tried.Ebornia can't sleep, and Martin can't either.





	I Will Always Be Yours

Ebornia pushed open the door to the Great Hall.  
Martin was still there, reading the Mysterium Xarxes. He put it down, and picked up another book. “Can’t sleep?” he said.   
Ebornia shook her head, and knelt on the floor beside him. “No. Bad dreams.” She looked at him accusingly. “You shouldn’t still be awake. Emperors need sleep to, you know.”  
He nodded, riffling through the pages of the book, and set it down in front of him.   
“I’m sorry,” he said. Then he chuckled softly. “I had to send Baurus to bed, because he was falling asleep on watch.”  
Ebornia smiled. “I bet that took a while. He can be stubborn when he wants to.”  
Martin laughed quietly. “Yes, it did. I had to tell him that an exhausted Blade would not be able to help me very well.”  
There was silence for a while as Martin picked up the book again, and traced a word with his fingertip.   
“Have you made any progress?” she finally asked.  
Martin shook his head. “Not much. I can’t make any sense of the defining symbol. The symbols I’ve deciphered so far say great power, and stone. I can’t make any sense of it.”  
She reached over, and cupped his hand in hers. “I’ll help you. I’m tired of sitting around. It’ll be good to do something.”  
One look at her face told Martin he wouldn’t be able to talk her out it. Sighing, he placed his other hand over hers, and a white-gold light blossomed in his palm, transferring itself to her. Her ivory hair seemed to shimmer and glow for a seond, and then it faded. “There.” He said. “That will ward you from the power of the Xarxes. At least for a while”   
She raised her hand, and examined it. “Thank you.”  
“Here.” Martin handed her a heavy leather-bound tome. “A Daedric dictionary.”  
They traded a grin.   
She rustled the pages of the Daedric dictionary, and said quietly: “Martin, what are you going to do after-after all this?”   
Martin put down his book with a thunk. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean what is going to happen to me? To you?”  
Martin blinked. “I don’t let myself think about that. I can’t think about that.”  
Ebornia blinked. “Why not?”  
Martin thinned his lips, and said, “The only way I can get through this book is to concentrate on it to the exclusion of almost all other things. Even so…”  
He looked exhausted, his face drawn and tense. “I feel like I’m losing,” he said quietly.  
Compassion tugged at Ebornia’s heart. “Hey,” she said, rising and taking his hand. “Martin, I’m here. And as long as I’m here, I will do anything to help you that I can.”  
She put her hand over his chest. “I’m here,” she repeated. “I am, and always will be here for you.”  
He dropped the book, and rose to his feet.   
“Promise?”  
She put her arms around him. “I promise.”  
He stroked her face. “I love you, Ebornia,” he murmured quietly. “My queen, my empress. I will always love you.”  
The lamps shadow shone brightly in the darkness as they kissed in the half shadow, hope blossoming like a bright flower in their hearts.


End file.
